Paradise road
by Misari
Summary: En este camino al Infierno vamos derecho al Paraíso. (Multipairing/Crime). Regalito para Cacchan.


**E** sto va con todo, todo mi amor para Cacchan (que se lo prometí hace eones y recién hoy lo pude terminar: así que mil perdones por lo errores y er, incongruencias).

 **R** enuncia: Todo de Kohei Hirokoshi.

* * *

 _ **Paradise road**_

* * *

 _En este camino al Infierno vamos derecho al Paraíso._

 ** _._**

 **Honey you´re familiar like my mirror years ago**

Los chocolates se derriten en sus manos. Es que su hermana es una imbécil por habérselos dado, de regalo; le dijo que no, le dijo que no, no, no, para qué mierda quiere un par de chocolates si después terminan derretidos en sus manos, manchándolas como sangre derramada, en vez de alojarse cálidos en el fondo de su estómago.

Pero.

Es una pequeña _piedad_. Para el condenado. Para el que espera en el pasillo de la muerte. El chocolate libera endorfinas. Las endorfinas nos hacen felices. Entonces, ¿qué hay de malo con que comas un poco de felicidad, Shouto? Porque para su hermana la vida se reduce a eso: la felicidad; la felicidad en la forma que puedas conseguirla -grande, chica, beso, sexo, comida, dormir, romper, bailar, tomar, ah, ah-, no importa que venga en un envase de quince centímetros por diez centímetros con empaque fosforescente rojo, letras amarillas-pato y con almendras crujientes. A la felicidad hay que recibirla, tomarla, apretarla contra el pecho fuerte, fuerte, y no soltarla hasta que se evapore. Hacerla prisionera. Hay que doblegarla como sea, venga como venga. _Así que comete el maldito chocolate._ Y sé feliz.

— _En otras noticias, seguimos paso a paso el famoso caso de la familia Todoroki… Aquí tengo a mi lado al periodista de policiales Yamada Hizashi, que trabaja en el Tokyo Journal desde hace veinte años y sigue el caso desde que se supo de la muerte de Todoroki Enji, cabeza de la familia Todoroki y presidente de Industrias Endeavor, hace tres meses atrás. ¿Qué opina del escandaloso caso? ¿Las pruebas son irrefutables? ¿Crimen pasional? ¿Crimen por la herencia?_

Crimen pasional. Por dios. Crimen por la herencia… pordios. Ese sí que es bueno. Es buenísimo. La gran broma del siglo. Él, asesinando a su padre por unas mugrosas monedas. En serio, buenísimo. Hasta le dan ganas de reírse; hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no se ríe. Ya se lo imagina: el libreto para una telenovela barata de las cuatro de la tarde, que solo lo verían las amas de casas desesperadas y los jubilados aburridos y que años después, décadas después, se convertiría en una serie de culto.

Bah. La televisión y sus patrañas. La televisión y su cobertura de lo absurdo 24/7, incluso en la cárcel, incluso en la sala de visitas de la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad U.A. Uno diría que con la clase de calidad que tiene el espantoso aparato cuadrado -una chatarra remanente de los ochenta- la cobertura sería pésima; interrupciones, lluvia, estática. ¡Que no funcionara! Suerte la suya y la del resto de los reclusos, que el condenado aparato del infierno funcione bien. La comida un asco, la celdas una mierda, los baños mejor ni pensarlo, pero el puto aparato que transmite todas sus desgracias y los muestra como fenómenos de circo funciona excelente. Debería mandarle una carta de agradecimiento al Director.

«Queridísimo señor Director:

Se puede meter su asqueroso aparato en el culo y tener un orgasmo que lo lleve a Plutón. Ha vuelto a ser un planeta, ¿sabía?

Muchas gracias por su atención. Que tenga un buen día».

—Todoroki —le grita el guardia, llaves y garrote en la cintura—. Tu _otra_ visita —escupe, el gesto de puro asco y _porque le permiten a hijos de puta como tú tener visitas no lo entiendo, deberías estar encerrado en el infierno—._ Diez minutos.

Diez minutos. Diez minutos que terminan siendo siete si son benevolentes, cinco, cuatro si están de mal humor, y algún escándalo de gritos, patadas, escupitajos y hasta insultos tirados como dardos. Alguna nariz rota. Sangre. La mesa de la ventana, la más alejada a la televisión, todavía tiene una mancha negra que los de limpieza no han podido sacar ni con lavandina pura. Nunca son los diez preciados minutos. ¿A quién, además de su hermana, se le puede ocurrir venir a visitarlo por en teoría diez minutos que se evaporan mágicamente en cinco en la práctica? Si es otro de esos periodistas amarillistas que vienen a recoger detalles jugosos le importará una mierda pasar cien años en aislamiento. Se ahorra el gesto de desdén, se ahorra una cachetada del guardia. Mantiene su expresión neutral. Que el hijo de puta se quede con las ganas de hacerlo sangrar. Un placer miserable. Un placer miserable que está dispuesto a tomar. Y sé feliz, Shouto.

Las llaves tintinean, los pasos se marchan -borceguís de cuero que se entierran con precisión clínica en esternones cuando el resto hace que no se da cuenta-, la televisión sigue delirando y la voces del resto de los reclusos y las pobres almas que no los olvidaron mezclándose en un caldo burbujeante.

 _Plop_.

Que explota. Cuando Shouto distingue su otra visita.

—Midoriya —se le atraganta la garganta.

Y no. Qué hace ahí. Qué mierda hace ahí el chico-de-las-constelaciones-en-las-mejillas (suaves, suaves, suaves, tan suaves al tacto). Qué mierda hace de camino al infierno el chico-de-cabellos-de-bosque (suaves, suaves, suaves, tan suaves cuando los enreda en sus dedos). Qué mierda hace ahí, ahí, frente a él, frente al Condenado, el policía novato (y sonrisas de sol ardiente, y sueños en las costillas, y risas en el interludio de la noche). Visitando a un asesino.

—Todoroki-kun —tímido, un instante de sonrisa a punto de sentarse frente a él.

(unas sábanas, una cama, una noche a la mitad, la madrugada silenciosa al canto de las luces de la calle, atravesando las ventanas, las cortinas pesadas. Las promesas que se entredicen, la seriedad que se masajea afuera del rostro entre dedos que aprenden a sostener armas, gatillos, entre sonrisas que se estiran sobre mejillas hechas del polvo del universo, secretos, miles de secretos embotellados para poder sostener una máscara frente al resto de los hipócritas que les quitarían sus sueños, sus vidas como las conocen y sueños, oh, sueños que el bosque le susurra al borde de su cuello, sueños que cuestan edificar, los cimientos frágiles y temblorosos: sabes, Todoroki-kun, hoy en el examen nos dieron un caso que me dejó pensando, mm, qué es lo primero que haríamos frente a una situación en la que tendríamos que elegir quién vive y quién muere, mmm, ¿entiendes? ¿elegir? ¿por qué tendríamos que elegir quién vive y quién muere? ¿por qué no nos dan una tercera opción: salvar a ambos?)

—¿Qué? —traga, saliva, arrepentimiento, verguenzatemorconfusiónquéquéhaceahí—. ¿Qué…?

—Fuyumi-san me que dijo que, mm, podías recibir visitas… ¡no lo sabía! De haberlo sabido h-hubiera venido antes…

—Midoriya.

Midoriya, Izuku, quiere decirle, suave, suave, tan suave, lárgate de aquí, lárgate antes de que algún imbécil te vea y averigüe que eres policía y que estás visitando a un psicópata que asesinó a su padre sin piedad por la herencia o porque le tenía envidia o alguna mierda de esas, vete, lárgate, no te preocupes por mi, vete y no regreses nunca más.

 _(¿no es lo que acordamos? ¿ese día? ¿el día de tu graduación?_

Felicidades, Midoriya, ahora eres oficialmente un agente de la ley. Un héroe.

-oh, su risa, su risa cálida capaz de calentarle el corazón hecho piedra y derretir las lágrimas que se congelaron en su lado de la cara quemado)

—Todoroki-kun… yo…

No lo digas, le ruega con la mirada.

(las manos vendadas, cirugía, dijeron los médicos en la sala de espera que palpita, blanco, siempre detestó el blanco, prefiere el verde, las manos vendadas por sostener esa columna de mármol, la bomba estallando, los terroristas, el caos, caos, y Midoriya con su estúpido complejo de héroe, salvando a todos, salvando a costa de sus manos, cirugía, y ahora el estúpido en la camilla, la sonrisa cocida en el rostro, los ojos dos cristales a punto de estallar como fuegos artificiales porque «viniste Todokori-kun, viniste a verme», y el gruñido, y el claro que vine, y la caricia en la frente, el bosque rebelde saltando en todas las direcciones, y un beso fugaz robado de los labios secos y partidos y la horrible y opresiva sensación, certeza, de que aquello, el hospital, la cirugía, las vendas, la sala de espera, el olor alcohol, la silla al lado de la camilla, se va a repetir hasta que a los dos les salgan canas y tengan que caminar con bastón y las ciática les moleste un mundo y las manos vendadas, cirugía, y Midoriya con su estúpido _complejo de héroe_ )

—Sé que no fuiste tú —le susurra bajito, inclinándose, aun parado frente a la mesa, como si estuvieran en un departamento de dos por dos, comida chatarra desparramada por el piso, entre las sábanas de la noche y las luces que rompen la ventana.

Estúpido.

¡Estúpido complejo de héroe!

 _(esto tiene que terminar,_ la sentencia)

Shouto no le responde. No dice nada. Tic-tac. Deja que pase el tic-tac. Si habla se le romperá la voz y volverá a dar un salto en el tiempo y será como si estuvieran en un departamento de dos por dos, comida chatarra desparramada por el piso, las sábanas de la noche y las luces que rompen la ventana y el olor a sexo que ahoga el perfume del frío; será como si estuvieran _juntos._ Antes de la graduación, antes del escándalo, antes de enterrar los pies en el sucio mundo y mancharse las zapatillas blancas. Tic-tac. Sigue dejando que pase el tic-tac y Midoriya no hace ningún intento de volver a hablar, espera, oh ruega, Shouto sabe que espera que él diga algo, lo que sea. Que le hable.

—¡Eh, Todoroki! —grita el guardia desde algún punto. Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Llegó a su fin—. ¡Tiempo!

—Todoroki-kun —ruega.

Una lástima, Midoriya. El tiempo se acabó.

— _Como decía Yamada Hizashi, del Tokyo Journal, hace tres meses en una noticia que sacudió al país nos enteramos del horror del año: Todoroki Enji, cabeza de la familia Todoroki y presidente de Empresas Endeavor, fue encontrado muerto con la yugular abierta y el pene cortado en su oficina y las palabras "sangre por sangre" pintadas en la pared. El principal sospechoso del crimen, uno de sus hijos, Todoroki Shouto, se encuentra esperando la decisión del juzgado…_

Qué curioso. Espera la decisión del juzgado, la sentencia, colgando como una trampa mortal una guadaña sobre su cabeza que baja y baja y baja cada vez más, cuando hace mucho tiempo, hace siglos, fue él quien sentenció. Quién tomó la decisión. Quién fue juez, jurado, fiscal y defensor de un proceso que dio lugar nada más que a su lado de la historia. Aquí se acaba. Pero. Aquí. Se acabó. Supone que sí, es curioso. Es curioso como uno puede pasar de ser víctima a victimario en un entreabrir de pestañas.

Eh, se escucha el eco. Midoriya ruega una última vez. En vano.

Shouto lo ve marcharse, el complejo de héroe bajo el brazo, el tic-tac colgando de los cuellos. No, piensa, la respuesta dirigida a su hermana y no a Midoriya. No, hermana. La felicidad no hay que tomarla. La felicidad hay que abandonarla porque no es nuestra; nunca es nuestra. No cuando la empujas con esto tiene que terminar. No cuando la empujas con tu silencio ante el ruego, ante la suplica. No es de los Condenados. No la merecemos. El chocolate se derrite en mis manos porque es sangre. Es sangre que derramo antes de tomar el pasillo de la muerte y plantarme ante las puertas del infierno. Sangre que sí merezco. La mía derramada por el piso.

Solo cuando desaparece, solo cuando no puede ver la silueta, habla. Sus labios se mueven.

—Lo siento, Izuku.

Comete el maldito chocolate. _Y sé feliz_.

 **Idealism sits in prision**

Va, se mira en el espejo. Gira, gira sobre sus talones. Tacos demasiado altos. Si, quizá. Quizá sea una exageración de su parte esos tacones que la hacen medir diez centímetros más; pero las primeras impresiones… que va, como dice el dicho, son importantes. _Son las que más importan._ Y el juez o va a estar mirándole el culo o las tetas, y Momo prefiere que le mire las tetas. Así por lo menos el degenerado no se atreverá a tocarla. Con el culo una nunca sabe. Pero las tetas, esas sí que son terreno prohibido.

—Sexy. Grrrr —Jirou la envuelve con sus brazos de baterista primeriza -es que _en serio_ , no le basta con el bajo y la guitarra que quiere aprender a tocar la batería- y Momo se siente un poquito en el paraíso. Los labios tocan su cuello y la nariz su nuca y un estremecimiento hace bailar a sus extremidades—. ¿A quién vas a conquistar hoy, eh, guapa?

Momo se ríe. Se ríe porque no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer. _Conquistar_. A ambas les gusta usar esa palabra cuando hablan de hombres; los imbéciles que caen antes las tetas o las piernas o el culo de Momo como abejas a la miel, ante las manos o la falda corta o el cuello de Jirou como animales en celo. Conquistar es lo que ambas hacen con el género masculino. Los conquistan, los obligan a arrodillarse antes ellas y a cumplir sus deseos, sus metas. Ser abogada penalista es un terreno peligroso para una mujer. Ser música con inclinaciones al rock y al punk es terreno peligroso para una mujer. Así que ambas toman esas supuestas vulnerabilidades y las convierten en armas. Salen a conquistar. Son reinas, emperatrices de sus destinos. Conquistar.

Pero. Esta vez. Simplemente _no_.

—Temo que a nadie —dice entre diente, su reflejo en el espejo, su traje apretado y sus ojos dos piletas de dudas. El gris, gris, gris. El gris que no es de ella.

 _(—Yaoyorozu, déjalo._

— _¡Estas loco, Todoroki! ¿Acaso sabes…? ¿Tienes alguna idea de las implicancias de lo que me estás pidiendo?_

— _Déjalo._

— _P-pero… qué pasará con Mi-_

— _Déjalo —una pausa, una terrorífica, espantosa, negra pausa que destroza todo—. Por favor.)_

—Oh, cariño, ¿no pudiste convencerlo?

Jirou aprieta sus brazos sobre ella. Fuertes, cortos, brazos de amante. Brazos que la cubren en las noches, que la abrazan en las mañanas, que la sostienen cuando se derrumba. Pedazo a pedazo. No hay necesidad de responder. No hay necesidad ni de mover la cabeza en sentido negativo. No, no hubo caso. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sacar su carta-trampa, el último recurso, antes de que Todoroki la hiciera polvo con unas cuantas palabras de mierda. Sabiendo, _sabiendo_ que solo bastaba que las dijera para desarmar su estrategia. Para tirar abajo el plan de batalla de Momo.

Midoriya es la maldición de Todoroki y nada pudo hacer para convocarla.

Solo quedarse ahí, con la boca entreabierta y el alma escondida entre los pies. Atrás quedaron esos días, se detuvo a pensar, atrás quedaron esos días en los que tocaba la campana del recreo en el Instituto y todos salían en bandada a almorzar juntos en una gran ronda, compartiendo secretos, resguardándolos en los bolsillos. La clase 1-A. La clase 2-A. La clase 3-A. Cambiando el número pero jamás sus integrantes. Cambiando el aula pero jamás la esencia. Bakugou haciendo un pésimo trabajo intentando ocultar su clara -a lenguas- relación con Uraraka-de-sonrisas-brillantes y Kirishima-de-espirítu-salvaje. Kaminari y su estúpido amor al heavy-metal. Ojiro y Hagakure a los besuqueos y a los manoseos incluso en la hora del almuerzo. Iida gritando a todo pulmón lo inapropiado de cualquier comportamiento. Aoyama y sus revistas de modelaje. Ashido y sus chusmeríos baratos, la paciencia de mil hombres de Asui, Sero y Tokoyami para escucharla sin asesinarla. Ella y Jirou. Midoriya y Todoroki. Atrás quedaron esos días en los que si a cualquiera le ocurría algo, por mínimo que fuera, allá iba el resto, un ejército de amigos dispuestos a meter las manos en el fuego.

Y ahora, ¿ahora qué tenían? ¿Qué fue de ellos?

—El mundo —le susurra Jirou.

El mundo, repite para sus adentros, una caldera revoloteando. El mundo los fue consumiendo, los fue devorando, la idea engañosa del paraíso abierto para todos ellos. Las Puertas del Cielo, la riqueza, el amor inconmensurable, la vida eterna. Supone que eran jóvenes. Ingenuos. Llenos de ideas, repletos de metas, deseos. ¡La casa el trabajo el perro el viaje el dinero! Sin obstáculos reales más que apenas una palmada a ellos. No parecían tantos en aquel entonces. No parecían tan reales. _Tan monstruosos._

Por lo menos le dio la verdad. Se la pidió, y la obtuvo. ¿Fuiste tú, Todoroki? Y la verdad que salió de sus labios en el fondo no le sorprendió. Aun hasta el día de hoy, tantos meses después, no le extraña. No tiene la sorpresa que creyó iba a recibir como una bofetada de hielo sólido. La verdad, muchos no se atreven a buscarla, a soportarla. Ella sí. Claro que sí. Después de todo, si iba a mandar a Todoroki al matadero, si iba a dejar que las bestias se lo devoraran y lo condenaran al Infierno, era justo que recibiera su parte, que la verdad le fuera revelada. ¿Fuiste tú, Todoroki? La pregunta haciendo eco en la pequeña sala privada, las paredes de la prisión grises, grises, grises, el guardia afuera echando oído, inclinado sobre la rendija de la puerta de metal y sus barrotes opresivos porque cuídese uste´, doctora*, no sea cosa que este le salte a la yugular e´, tenga cuidado. ¿Fuiste tú, Todoroki? ¿En verdad?

Y la respuesta. No. El mundo que los devora, yum, yum. No, Yaoyorozu. ¿Entonces quién por el amor de Dios? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué lo proteges?

 _(oh, por nada en especial en realidad, es lo que prometimos hace mucho tiempo en el funeral de Kaminari, ¿lo recuerdas? Antes, antes de todo. No lo protejo por un sentido antiguo de caballería ni porque le deba algo. Es sólo que… él hizo lo que no me atreví a hacer nunca, lo que tendría que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, y ¿sabes que es lo más gracioso? Sus razones no eran tan egoístas como las mías, así que dije por qué no, eh, de todas formas, ¿qué tengo que perder yo?_

 _ya lo perdí todo,_ todo _)_

Oh, Todoroki. Momo cierra los ojos, se obliga a pensar en blanco. Blanco, afuera el gris, afuera. Blanco, blanco, nada. Mejor tener la mente en blanco, en la nada, a la hora previa a la batalla.

Se desengancha de Jirou, de su calor, de su refugio, con el corazón temblando al borde de su clavícula. Más no puede, no puede seguir en el refugio; si lo hace hará algo que Todoroki no le perdonará en la vida y Momo vivirá en la culpa ahogándose en alcohol y el espiral de desgracia jamás terminará. Uno tras otro fueron eligiendo ese camino. Jirou la suelta sin resistencia, le da un último beso en la nuca - _la gloria y los ángeles cantan-_ y la mira a través del espejo. Sus ojos parecen explotar, su conexión un do grave desparramándose por las cuerdas de una vieja Gibson, un ritmo constante de tambor, la voz aguda de un violín desafinado. Siempre es música con ella, siempre el mundo parece cantarle al oído, incluso en sus momentos más negros, en sus casos más inhumanos ahí está esa eterna música para arrancarle algo de sentimiento.

—Pase lo que pase, Momo, no es tu culpa.

Momo le sonríe, una sonrisa acuosa que tiene que sostener; asiente con un movimiento cortante, toma su maletín y sin mirar atrás una sola vez se marcha del departamento, del refugio, de la música. Se queda, se permite esa indulgencia barata, hasta escuchar un rasguido de bajo, y ve sin ver, los dedos mágicos de Jirou deslizarse, moverse, cambiar de posición. Unos segundos más. Los estira. Sostiene la respiración, la cabeza contra la puerta. Y ya.

Suelta la ilusión, entendiendo la decisión de Todoroki. Supone que ella haría exactamente lo mismo, copiando hasta sus expresiones faciales si Jirou fuera expulsada de su vida por razones fortuitas o peor aún, por su propia mano. Una vida sin ella, sin la música que crea, sin sus manías de dejar el refrigerador abierto, la ducha goteando, la ropa hecha un bollo por cualquier parte, sin sus besos de fuego o sus caricias de compositora experta, sin su voz de cantante de punk pesado, sin ese palpitar lento a su lado por las noches, sin ese calor… si, haría lo mismo. Dejaría caer el castigo sobre sus carnes. El látigo sería tan bienvenido como la corona de espinas. Y ya. El maletín en su mano, el traje ajustado, los tacos imposiblemente altos. El mundo a punto de devorarla.

A la batalla.

Al juez y la mirada en sus tetas. Al fiscal y sus blasfemias. A Todoroki y su estoicismo en posición. Al jurado y su hipócrita escucha. A Midoriya en la última fila, las manos unidas, nerviosas, los dedos erráticos. A Bakugou y su mirada de fuego. A Uraraka y Kirishima en la entrada del juzgado, las miradas vacías, la suplica en el límite de sus labios. A los periodistas y sus noticias. A la gente y su pedido vacío de justicia. A la verdad que nunca será dicha. Al camino que solo tiene un resultado posible.

A la batalla.

 **Chivarly fell on it´s sword**

 _Tenemos que hablar._

Un mensaje de texto. Raro. Hace un par de años que no se habla con él. Con Enji. _Su padre_. No después de que averiguara su relación con Midoriya y amenazara con hacerla pública y destruyera sus sueños. Los de ambos. _Los de Midoriya_. La decisión que le quemó el alma. Le arrancó de la vida cualquier color. Gris, gris, gris, es todo lo que ve.

Shouto vive por inercia, porque sus pulmones respiran, su pecho palpita, sus piernas caminan, sus brazos se mueven y porque cada mañana al salir el sol abre los ojos. La decisión de matar el corazón de Midoriya o matar sus sueños. Y. Ja. Midoriya puede vivir sin su corazón. Sí. Pero sin sus sueños, sin su sueño, ser un héroe, eso si que no. No moriría enseguida, se iría pudriendo por dentro, lento, muy lento, día tras día, tras horas, tras minutos, tras segundos, hasta que de él no quedara nada más que un muñeco. Un muñeca de trapo bonito, con mejillas salpicadas de pequitas y ojos de botón. Peor que vivir por inercia. Coma viviente. Así que Shouto tuvo que decidir a quién asesinaba. Y eligió el corazón de Izuku, junto con el suyo, claro, más ese no importa. El suyo, él mismo, nunca importó cuando su padre lo llamó a la oficina y amenazó con hacer públicas esas fotos.

 _Tenemos que hablar._

Como una clase de sentencia. Qué le pedirá esta vez no quiere ni pensarlo. No quiere ni pensarlo, ni analizar tampoco porqué tiene en su bolsillo la vieja pistola de entrenamiento de Midoriya que dejó en su casa y nunca fue a reclamar. La pistola ilegal que se encontraba en un viejo cajón de zapatos y que ahora le enfría la espalda. ¿Lo amenazará? Tal vez. ¿Le disparará? Tal vez. Todos son tal vez nadando en su cabeza. Tal vez lo amenace, tal vez le dispare. Tal vez _se_ dispare frente a Todoroki Enji y lo culpe y lo condenen por asesinato y…

Y Shouto se para derecho abruptamente. Las puertas del ascensor se abren con un _tling_ y revelan el piso. Vacío. Ni un alma. No se encuentran sus secretarios personales en el recibidor, Uraraka y Kirishima, ni los de limpieza, ni los socios en sus distintas oficinas. No vuela ni una respiración. El _tenemos que hablar_ se le incrusta entre las cejas y la pistola le enfría la espalda ochenta grados más. Bajo cero. La brisa del Ártico que le golpea la espina dorsal. Tiene la sensación horrible, espantosa, la corbata apretándole el cuello como una pitón a la defensiva, de que algo, algo terrible pasó. Hay tanto silencio, tanta ausencia, que sus piernas tiemblan al dar el primer paso fuera del ascensor. Por qué no hay nadie. Avanza. Por qué no escucha ni un sonido. Avanza. Por qué esa opresión sobre los esternones. Avanza. Por qué-

Se detiene.

Oh.

 _Oh._

 **.**

Sabe que hay alguien más afuera de la oficina antes de escuchar los pasos, antes de que se abra la puerta, antes siquiera de escuchar al ascensor abrirse. Es ese _tling_ , ese sonido tan infernal, que le perfora los oídos, lo que le da el aviso. Sabe que su destino es inevitable mucho antes de ser consciente de nada en particular. Como una gota de agua en el espacio Katsuki flota, flota, antes de sentir la puerta abrirse y revelar su futuro como una tarotista que le lee la mano.

(él nunca pidió que le leyeran la mano)

Todavía tiene la humedad manchándole la cara, las manos, la remera que Kirishima le compró para su cumpleaños el año pasado que dice _KA-BOOM,_ los jeans que Uraraka le regaló porque si un día cualquiera, las zapatillas rojas de correr, el cuchillo de filo serrucho. La humedad la tiene por todas partes, incluso entre los ojos, adentro, adentro, donde nadie pudo ver jamás la oscuridad opresiva que se iba acumulando y que un día explotó. Simplemente hizo KA-BOOM como su camiseta. La humedad roja, la puta sangre que se derrama poco a poco, que se desliza por su cuerpo y pinta más allá de él. Nunca se consideró un artista. Detesta el arte, de hecho; pero ni Uraraka sería capaz de negar que hizo un esplendoroso trabajo.

Toda esa sangre.

Machando paredes, piso, escritorio, ventanal, cuerpo. Ese cuerpo _asqueroso_. Inhumano. Monstruo. ¡Monstruo! Ese cuerpo que se atrevió a lastimarlos. Que creyó que podría salirse con la suya. Utilizando el poder, el dinero, la humillación, el sexo, creyó estar por encima de todo el castigo divino. De la justicia. Tal vez sí lo esté de Dios, tal vez sí lo esté de la justicia en sí misma, pero Katsuki jamás iba a permitir que estuviera exento del castigo humano. De ese, de él, de su oscuridad que solo esperaba una bonita excusa para salir a tomar sus bordes, no podría escaparse. Jamás. Lo hubiera perseguido hasta el mismísimo infierno, de haber tenido oportunidad de escapar. Con satisfacción animal hubiera vendido su alma para que cayera cada desgracia posible sobre Todoroki Enji.

SANGRE POR SANGRE

Sí, no le agrada el arte, pero no es nada malo con él. Le sale natural. ¡Las cosas que uno descubre cuando está a punto de cambiarle la vida! Supone que la sensación es igual a alguien que va a doscientos kilómetros por hora y tiene que frenar de golpe, sabiendo que no lo logrará, que se estrellará con el de adelante, con el árbol en la curva, con la pared enfrente. Una sensación de vértigo, del estómago en la boca, del corazón en los pies. De mareo y ganas de vomitar.

Todavía tiene el cuchillo en la mano y la humedad en cada rincón del alma y la sangre chorreando en las paredes cuando el pestillo de la puerta se mueve y ella se abre en una pequeña rendija que deja entrever la mitad de un rostro quemado, un solo ojo que se abre, como en cámara lenta, de par en par, hasta que la puerta toca la pared y la figura en su umbral solo tiene los ojos clavados en el cadáver de quien alguna vez fue su padre y ahora es un amasijo de torturas y dolor incrustado en cada gramo de piel de su cara. Katsuki no suelta el cuchillo cuando esos ojos abiertos de par en par lo miran, lo traspasan y lo transfiguran, lo recrean de a poco -la imagen de un niño gruñón con las manos siempre en los bolsillos de los pantalones allá en los días de preparatoria, cuando todos tenían sueños y risotadas y lo único que importaba era la tarea para el día siguiente; esa imagen que se transforma en un extraño sosteniendo un cuchillo cubierto de sangre y una expresión maníaca en el rostro-, cuando los ojos que le pertenecen a Todoroki observan con todas sus cuencas abiertas la magnificencia de su obra de arte.

—Todoroki —habla, cortante, la mano en el mango del cuchillo.

—Bokugou —recibe de respuesta.

Y luego el silencio. Y luego… luego…

(el destino cambia. _Tling_ )

 **Innocence died screaming, honey ask me I should know**

La conjugación del mal, podría llamársele. Eso es lo que piensan Ochako y Eijiro. Una vez estudiaron el origen del mal. Si existía tal cosa. Fue en las clases de Historia Mundial, en segundo año. Los campos de concentración. El profesor Aizawa les pidió que hicieran una monografía en grupos de dos o de tres sobre ellos, los fatídicos campos de concentración, y al final una opinión personal sobre el tema, los nazis y los judíos y si existía el mal absoluto basados en los textos de Hannah Arendt. Un interesante curso, un interesante año; si quitaban el hecho de haber dado una ojeada a las atrocidades que podían cometer los seres humanos porque… bueno, _porque si_. El Mal no tiene un por qué. Ah, tan jóvenes eran. Fueron. No entendiendo, no llegando a rozar la verdad del Mal y las formas misteriosas en las que trabaja.

No creyeron que se lo iban a encontrar cara a cara.

No creyeron que el mal engendrara mal. Como el círculo vicioso del odio.

Pero el dolor, el gris, las amenazas. La humillación. Confusión por todas partes, al principio, hasta la la mente que hace crack y la realidad ya no parece la realidad. Tiene que ser una pesadilla. Si. Pesadilla. La oscuridad que se les cerró sobre ellos un día común y corriente al terminar la jordana laboral, un trabajo no soñado pero el paso esencial para lograrlo; unos cuantos meses de pasantías en Empresas Endeavour como secretarios personales del Jefe y el currículum lo tendrían impecable para seguir adelante. La idea nunca fue estancarse ahí. La idea fue avanzar, avanzar, avanzar, llegar a tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Ah, ese día común y corriente que envenenó sus almas, sus cuerpos. Esos cuerpos que cuelgan ahora sobre sus huesos.

Respiran, sí. Caminan, sí. Viven, no. No sienten. ¿Y qué es vivir sin sentir, estar entumecidos de pies a cabeza desde ese día común y corriente?

Sus entrañas congeladas. No hay nada, nada. El calor de Katsuki, de Kacchan, de Bakugou, no es suficiente. No parece serlo. El calor de una cama de tres de pronto convertido en el refugio de las pesadillas. Del Monstruo. El sol, _su_ sol, que decide dejar de dar un calorcito de verano para transformarse en un volcán, en el cáncer en la piel, en la destrucción de la vida en la tierra. Y lloran, lloran no saben bien por qué. Si por la carne mancillada o por Kacchan y la oscuridad que surge de sus irises de fuego. Ochako fue la primera, por supuesto. Como dicta la cadena alimenticia; reino animal y toda la cosa. Eijiro en su furia fue el error garrafal, el segundo. Se requiere cierto grado de frialdad para enfrentar la masacre. Grado de frialdad que Eijiro no posee. Si ambos son todo amor-amor-amor.

Son todo inocencia y sonrisas sueltas y buenos días llenos de besos y buenas noches llenas de abrazos y almuerzos especiales para los cumpleaños y cenas sorpresas en restaurantes que solo venden menú ejecutivos y placer a mitad del living, al tomar un baño, tres cuerpos diferentes que se alaban y _¡Kacchan, Kacchan, mira lo que conseguí para ti! Como sé que odias ir de compras..._ Y _ey, Bakugou, te compré esta remera, eh, e-espero que te guste, Ochako me r-recordó que era tu cumpleaños y. Eso_.

Son inocencia que muere desangrada en un sillón de cuero y en un piso de alfombra árabe.

Lento.

A las puertas del juzgado se toman la mano, enredando los dedos, la carne, los huesos. La caricia que les pertenece. Que es de ellos. Entera. Oh, oh, se aman. Se siguen amando pese a todo. Pese a la tragedia que crece como tela-araña. Pese a la suciedad que se acumula entre sus poros. Amando, amando, amando. Amando a un. Sin pensar en que un inocente tomará el lugar de un condenado, un condenado que les espanta las pesadillas cada tortuosa vez que el sol cae por el horizonte trayendo el manto negro con él, un condenado que extirpó del mundo al Monstruo sin dudar, sin pensar, sin planear, la frialdad del odio convertido en un objetivo meticuloso. SANGRE POR SANGRE. El rito sagrado del mal clamando su presencia. Un condenado que es el mundo, el Cielo, el éxtasis en la boca y el paraíso.

¿Será que al final cayeron al Infierno?

—¿Tú que piensas, Ochako?

Un palpito, una inhalación, un apretón entre los huesos.

—Que condenamos a Kacchan al infierno.

A las puertas del juzgado así, solos, a lo lejos, si los miras sin analizarlos se ven como dos personas normales, haciendo turismo en la ciudad. Contemplando la magnitud del Palacio de Justicia.

 **I slithered here from Eden**

Luces, flashes, gritos, ruidos, estática. Bakugou no sabe a dónde mirar, dónde concentrar la mirada. Los periodistas disparan sus cámaras, sus flashes dejando ciego a quien mire directo a la luz, la gente grita, grita, grita, eleva sus desgracias al Cielo para que algún ángel caído los escuche y dejan sordo a cualquiera que pase a un radio de un metro, los tacones, los zapatos, los pasos, el roce de personas, de ropa, de máquinas, micrófonos, el ruido se acumula en una cacofonía irritante, interminable, los nervios al borde del cuchillo que alguna vez sostuvo entre sus dedos, estática. Ruido blanco. Luces, flashes, gritos, ruidos, estática.

La ciega, la sorda, la muda, la que sostiene la espada y la balanza.

Ha condenado.

La Justicia ha hablado.

— _Todoroki Shouto, se lo declara culpable de homicidio agravado por el vínculo, de su padre Todoroki Enji. Se lo sentencia a muerte._

 **(Just to hide outside your door)**

Qué hay en nosotros que nos impulsa más allá de lo que esperamos.

Amor, odio, resentimiento, venganza, protección, abuso, llanto, dolor, son todos motivantes poderosos, pero nadie nunca se pregunta qué hay _detrás_ de ellos, cuál es la razón de que ellos sean los creadores de idénticas acciones pero que al reflejar la mirada de sus portadores en un espejo devuelvan un reflejo completamente diferente. La suavidad de la caricia de un amante. La carne partida en dos llorando sangre. El amor puede convertirnos en monstruos, cometer las atrocidades más impensadas sin apenas pestañear, sin arrepentirnos siquiera al momento dos en el que las cometimos; y el odio puede hacer exactamente lo mismo. Un click, un chispazo, y nos olvidamos que estamos parados frente al abismo, la mano sosteniendo la pistola, nuestra víctima entre la perdición hacia el fondo y la perdición hacia delante. Un click, un chispazo, y disparamos el gatillo, el dedo sin esfuerzo apretando contra la manecilla y el sonido ahogando todos nuestros pensamientos. No llega el silencio después. No llega la lágrima o los replantéos o la respiración entrecortada. No llega el _¿qué he hecho?_ Ni el horror atragantado en el medio de la espina dorsal. Solo una deliciosa sensación de paz, de haber hecho lo correcto, de sanar el desbalance en el que se había sumido el mundo.

Algunos creen que eso es el karma. Otros que es la justicia divina. El resto lo llama Destino. Yo no sé en lo que creo; no estoy seguro de creer en ninguna de esas cosas. Tal vez, antes, antes de lo que pasó, creía que existía por lo menos un orden, una especie de reglas, receta, un camino a seguir, y que si las cumplías, que si las seguías al pie de la letra, solo cosas buenas podían pasarte. Ahora ya no sé lo que creo. Estoy entre ese límite que difumina a los agnósticos de los ateos, supongo. Esperando alguna señal que incline la salida del puente para un lado o para el otro. Es difícil creer, a secas. Es difícil no preguntarse de dónde salen las decisiones que tomamos, las acciones que llevamos a cabo. ¿De nosotros? ¿De alguna fuerza superior? ¿De alguna conjugación de ambas? ¿De algo en el medio de tres factores? ¿Del misterio de la existencia? Es desesperante. Todo lo que quiero es una respuesta, nada más. Nada menos. Una simple respuesta. ¡Solo una!

Y es justo lo que nadie puede darme. Una respuesta.

Qué hay en nosotros que nos impulsa más allá de lo que esperamos. De camino al infierno parece que llegamos sin quererlo al paraíso. Como Alicia, que se metió por el agujero del árbol siguiendo al conejo blanco y terminó en el País de las Maravillas. ¿Y no es acaso la ironía más grande con la que podrían habernos embaucado?

 _(escrito con letra poco clara y a las apuradas en lapiz fino en el adverso de la carta de renuncia del Departamento Metropolitano de Tokyo, una mancha de chocolate con forma de dedo pulgar en la esquina derecha, firmada por Midoriya Izuku el treinta y uno de octubre de dos mil diecisiete y dejada en el escritorio de Yagi Toshinori, Jefe Departamental de la Sección de Crímenes_ _Violentos)_

...

...


End file.
